Yo quisiera
by Freederth
Summary: Todo comienza una dia en que Kyo le da la espalda a Tohru y ella se va hasta los brazos de Yuki. Es quizás el primer Yukiru en Español.... que orgullo :D. Basada en Yo quisiera ser de Reik. ONESHOT!


**Yo quisiera ser.**

Tohru está corriendo hasta mí, lagrimas caen desde sus bellos ojos, no sé que hacer para consolarla, pero haré lo necesario...

"Yuki-kun!" Llora como una condenada a mi encuentro "Yuki-kun" Mis brazos la atan a mí. La abrazo fuertemente... pero no lo suficientemente cerca como para transformarme en la rata y arruinar este momento mágico.

"Quieres contarme que te pasó, Honda-san?" Sonrío suavemente, tomo su mano y entrelazo mis dedos con los suyos '_que sensaciòn más cálida, se siente tan bien' _pienso.

La guio hasta mi cuarto y le hago el gesto que se siente en mi cama, cierro la puerta, me siento a su lado...

_Soy tu mejor amigo_

_tu pañuelo de lagrimas_

_de amores perdidos._

_Te recargas en mi hombro_

_tu llanto no cesa_

_yo solo te acaricio_

"Es Kyo" su voz entristece "Me habìa confesado que me amaba, me lo juró, y yo, la ingenua le creyó y le entregué mi corazón. Pero ahora... me ha traicionado, me dijo adiós y se fue con Kagura por siempre a cuidar el dojo de Shishou-san" denuevo empieza a llorar

_Y me dices porque_

_la vida es tan cruel con tus sentimientos_

_yo solo te abrazo_

_y te consuelo_

_me pides mil consejos para protegerte_

_de tu proximo encuentro_

_sabes que te cuido._

_Lo que no sabes es que..._

_Yo quisiera ser ese por quien_

_te desvelas y te deseperas_

_yo quisiera ser tu llanto_

_ese que viene de tus sentimientos._

_Yo quisiera ser ese por quien_

_te despertaras ilusionada_

_yo quisiera que vivieras_

_de mi siempre enamorada._

Mis brazos la aprietan en un abrazo de oso... '_si supieras lo que siento por ti, pero no puedo, tengo miedo a que me rechaces'_ Debo encontrar la manera mas dulce y suave para decirselo...

_Tu te me quedas viendo_

_y me preguntas_

_si algo me está pasando_

_Y yo no se que hacer_

_si tu supieras que me estoy mueriendo_

_quisiera decirte lo que yo siento._

_Pero tengo miedo a me rechaces_

_y que solo en mi mente vivas para siempre_

"Sabes Tohru..." no alcancé a terminar, ya que uno de sus pulgares me lo impidió... "Yuki...kun" me sonrie cálidamente "Me llamaste Tohru... que feliz me siento" aún si cara preciosa estaba empapada de tantas lagrimas. Usé mi dedo indice para sacarle una lagrima del rostro (como cuando volvieron del año nuevo Kyou y Yuki (cáp 9 creo) sí!) Le acaricié el pelo, causando que se ruborizara levemente.

"Tohru... a lo que me refiero es que, bueno. No creo que sea el mejor momento, pero no creo tener el valor para otra ocación. Lo importante es que, con lo que te diré, siempre sabrás que estoy aquí, de tu lado" Su cara dudaba... pero sus ojos, cálidos. "Tohru, a lo que me refiero es que..." '_No! Qué estoy haciendo? Estoy no está bien, no puedo controlar mis sentimientos, no!' _mis labios se acercaron a los suyos, sigo insistiendo que no está bien esto, yo no lo estaba haciendo, no, fue mi corazón quien se impulsó... sentía su respiración en mi boca, en cada respiro, sus latidos se aceleraban poco a poco. 'Estás nerviosa Tohru, cierto?' Finalmente, mis labios tocaron los suyos suavemente, los mìos mojaban los suyos, y los de ella, a los míos. _Que hice!_

"A lo que me refiero Tohru, es que yo te amo"

_'Maldición, ahora sí que la cagué. Por qué no puedes dejar ser tan egoísta Yuki?'_

Sus ojos se partieron es dos, destrozada, lloraba nuevamente... Yo sólo la abrazo y la consuelo... Estabamos en silencio hasta que ella lo rompió... apartó mis brazos de al rededor suyo, lloraba, abrió su boca para decir algo... '_No me correspondes cierto Tohru'_

"Lo siento Yuki" sus ojos azules perdieron su color, su brillo, su alegría... su vida.

"En este momento, no puedo pensar en tí" me puse a llorar, que patetico, la rata llorando. Original.

"Pero ten claro Yuki, que yo tambien, yo tambien te amo" Mi mano secó sus ojos, sonreí un poco, pero con todo mi corazón. La besé denuevo, mi corazón le pertence.

Mis brazos la rodearon, estaba esperando la estúpida transformación, pero nunca llegó. Luego me aparté un poco, con mi dedo, corrí un mechón de cabello de su cara. Volví a sonreír.

"Siempre estaré de tu lado Tohru..." seguí tratando de contenerme "...cuando te apetesca, cuando no te apetesca. Siempre junto a tí, siempre" La volví a besar, pero esta vez, no fue un beso muy inocente por mucho tiempo, este tenía muchos sentimientos debajo. Mi lengua persuadió a sus labios para que la dejaran entrar, muy pronto, nuestras lenguas estaban amandose, bailando un balz interminable.

Cuando rompí el beso mi boca, casí automáticamente, bajó a su cuello, dejandole una marca violeta, lo siento Tohru, no me pude contener más esa vez. Luego siguieron su camino hasta su oreja... con mis manos, ambas, desabotonaba su camisa, me posisioné sobre ella, quedando debajo mío, pero sobre la cama. Estaba completamente, fuera de mí, su camisa quedó en el suelo, no sé donde, no me interesaba demasiado de todos modos.

A los segundos me tocó a mi, mi polera y mis pantalones terminaron en el otro extremo de la pieza, pronto, estabamos desnudos sobre mi cama, con los grados Celsius al máximo.

El calor de su cuerpo y el mío, siguieron subiendo, me coloqué entre sus dos piernas, hasta que, bueno... eso. Cuando habíamos llegado a mi pieza, recien había comenzado a cambiar de día a tadre. Ahora, en cambio, el cielo estaba azul oscuro, las estrellas brillaban en lo alto junto a la Luna.

Desperté, tu cabeza seguía descansando sobre mi pecho desnudo, tal y como cuando nos habíamos dormidos, una frasada nos cubria del frío. Te desperté

"No podías pensar en mí dijiste" lo dije mitad broma y sonreí.

"Ehm... Yuki, lo que pasa es que..." su cara se había tornado roja "...cuando me besas, mi cabeza queda volando por algún lugar al que nadie puede llegar, olvidando todo lo demás..." Sus ojos habían recuperado su brillo y me sonreía como siempre lo hacía, pero esta vez parecía, que, por algún motivo, había liberado todos sus temores.

"Incluyendo a Kyo?" la interrumpí

"Incluyendolo a él y a toda la gente existente y por existir, solo puedo pensar en el portador de esos labios tan especiales... en tí"

"Que dulce eres Tohru. Parece que vas a ser novelista como Shigure" me reí, su cara estaba tornando más roja, hasta adoptar un rojo sangre.

"Ah! Pero... No, qué va?" me dice coloradísima

"Ja ja ja, Tohru, realmente eres increible y te amo por eso" Volví a ponerme serio

"Sí... Yuki, yo tambien te amo"

Un beso selló el final del comienzo.

_Y por eso hoy..._

_Yo quisiera ser ese por quien_

_tu te desvelas y te desesperas_

_Yo quisiera ser tu llanto_

_ese que viene de tus sentimientos._

_Yo quisiera ser ese por quien_

_te despertaras ilusionada_

_Yo quisiera que vivieras_

_de mi siempre enamorada_

_Yo quisiera ser tu llanto_

_Tu vida._

"Mis labios, no anhelaban los de nadie más que los tuyos. Tus labios eran tan puros como los míos, nunca habíamos experimentado el sabor de otros ajenos"

"No pensaba entregar mis labios a nadie más que a ti. No entregaría nada mío a nadie, si esa persona no eran tú... quería que fueras la primera en mi vida. Mi corazon es tuyo"

"Te amo Tohru... ahora y por siempre"

Yuki


End file.
